petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Forest
In Petit Forest you have a whole place for yourself to landscape and decorate as you wish, chop trees, mine rocks, grow crops and pick things ups to generate resources to buy new tools, flooring, walls and decorations (some are even interactive) to achieve your own goals. You can even edit the pre-made graphics with CHRED if you want to have an even more unique-r forest. The game, being casual and requiring no more than just a few minutes of your attention, uses real time in days. Every day your trees will grow and give you fruit, seeds become crops (or wilt if you missed the watering) and mushrooms may even appear near wooden fences, among some other things. Instructions Main instructions detailed in-game. This game uses real time, that means things in the forest take full days to grow and appear. v1.1.0 update For the game to work properly, "Scan for tilesets" on the main menu every time you scan/delete a "style" tileset. IMPORTANT NOTE: To be able to play with a pre-1.1 save file, you must "Scan for tilesets" on the main menu. V1.3.0 update Please scan the file FRST3 along with the main program for the update to work. Any other files do not need updating. To take screenshots in the main mode, you need to buy the camera first. In creative mode just press R and L at the same time. IMPORTANT NOTE: I accidentally left a double = in the line 93 of the code. Sorry, to fix it just update to v1.3.1. Changelog Version 1.3.1: The "That never happened" Update *Solved glitch that crashed the game when you didn't have a save file. *Solved? palette glitch. Maybe. *Solved the glitch that made the text on the touch screen clear when navigating the map in creative mode. *Added a message on the top screen when you don't have a save file, so you know PFSV is the save file. Version 1.3.0: The "But she's got a new hat!" Update. *33 new decorative furniture items added, including several new useful ones. *Four new terrain generation options added, thanks to Randomous. *Changed the way the map generates natural items for the first time, it should be pretty much the same. *Screenshot feature added, tied to the "Camera" furniture, thanks to Randomous. *Pixel Artist app added, with space for 8 32*24 drawings in the same save file. *New song in the main menu, created by NoahTheHero and adapted by Abgar. *New background song, tied to the "Vanity" furniture. *Some changes were made to the save file, patching is required. *Automatic Patcher added. *Multiple changes and fixes made in the way the game creates and deletes files. *Shortened the animations and changed the sound effects for seeding and watering. *The shop layout has been rearranged to fit the new items. *Adjusted rarity and value of young trees. *Trees, fruit and rocks should grow more often now. *Other things I may be forgetting. Version 1.2.0 *Added "Creative" mode. *In creative mode you can directly place any of the available tiles (even the ones that would lead to odd results) and furniture anywhere without limits, but you can't interact with them or use/get any items/tools not already in your inventory. *Added the option to load or start over the "Creative" map to the main menu. *Fixed minimal graphical errors. *Fixed a graphical error with the shovel generated in version 1.1 (re-scan Tileset 1 fix it). *Changed other small things that shouldn't affect gameplay. Version 1.1.0 *The game now keeps track of how many days you have gone without playing and repeats the "new day" cycle up to ten times in a row. *Replaced the automatic scan for tilesets with an option on the main menu that must be used every time you delete or scan a new tileset. *Decreased the rarity of crystals when mining rocks. *Changed the name of the item "Chopo" for "Toy". *Adjusted various prices and values. *Added support for the "Underwater" tileset. *Added support for the "Petit Farm" tileset. *Added support for the "Village" tileset. *Added animation to water and lava. *Lava is now always bright, regardless of the time of the day. *Minimal corrections in the tilesets 0, 1 and Forest. Version 1.0.1 (Re-scan the main program and the tileset 1) *Aesthetic changes in the main menu and the inventory screen. *Now food restores more stamina. Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans *Bug fixes and tweaks. Videos and Screenshots Pfseastyle.jpg|An underwater forest, why not? Pffarmstyle.jpg|The Petit Farm style turns your trees into corn plants. Petitvillagetileset.jpg|Village style! LDXyzgn.jpg|Decorate your forest in any way you want. Petitforestscreenx2.png|Classic forest style. Islandpetitforest.jpg|You can also live on an island. (Why is the photo upside down?) 2594d1038ec1b282ec73394d961044e0.jpg|Touch menu. 48196d96620b72df141b347c1e5900e3.jpg|Growing plants is a way to generate resources. Fbdd29679a0b2cfbd0dae353dfcbc8f9.jpg|You can live in a volcano. Petitforesthouse.jpg|Create a nice big house. The Establishment.jpg Backyard Farm.jpg XfcD52X.jpg PFSCREEN3.png|Screen shot from creative mode. PFSCREEN2.png|Screenshot from main mode. Download Main Files Download the images to be able to see them better. Petit_Forest.png|These are all required to play. Petit_Forest_Tilesets.png|You need at least one of these to play. Extras Petitforestalternatetitlescreen.jpg|Scan this and use the "look for tilesets" option in the main menu for a nicer title screen. Thanks to our friend J8B from Petit Computer France! License No license applied as of now. Notes Make sure you read well the instructions and tips in-game. If you find any bugs, please tell me. Credits *'Abgar' - Programming, design, graphics, some music. *'Randomouscrap98' - Harvest Moon Song, Water animation, Village graphics. *'NoahTheHero0324' - Menu song. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Simulation Category:Strategy